It's a Girl
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Jackson erster Kuss und die Geburt von Hannah Montana. Miley versucht ihrem Bruder zu helfen.


**Titel:** It's a Girl

**Autor:** Sandalaris

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Hannah Montana

**Pairing:** Jackson/OC, als Miley/Jackson deutbar

**Genre:** Familie/Romantik

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnung:** als Inzest deutbar  
**Inhalt:** Jackson erster Kuss und die Geburt von Hannah Montana. Miley versucht ihrem Bruder zu helfen. Miley/Jackson Bruder/Schwester-Moment. Jackson/OC. Ein Bisschen Jacksannah, wenn man die Augen fest zusammen kneift.  
**Disclaimer:** Ich übersetze nur. Die Idee gehört der Originalautorin und der Rest Disney.  
**A/N:** Dies hier wurde, genauso wie "Same Difference" durch "Out of the Blue", einem Mackson-Video von Mitchelmussoissohot auf Youtube inspiriert.

**Wortanzahl:** 1007 Wörter

**It's a Girl**

Er sah zu, eine Hand in einem stillen Abschied erhoben, als Shannon in den Ford Pinto ihrer Mutter einstieg und sie losfuhren. Sie waren eine Woche zusammen gewesen, eine ganze Woche, und er hatte trotzdem nicht die Nerven gehabt um... Jacksons Gedanken verstummten, nicht wirklich über etwas nachdenken wollen was er in diesem Moment sowieso nicht ändern konnte.

"Du hast sie nicht geküsst", sagte eine Stimme. Jackson dreht sich gerade noch schnell genug um, damit er sehen kann wie Miley hinter der Ecke hervorkommt. "Ich dachte, man muss seine Freundinnen zum Abschied küssen." Ihr Stimme war sachlich und nur ein kleines bisschen neckend. Sie hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, als er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er eine Freundin hatte und hatte immer auf den Moment gewartet, wo sie beweisen konnte, dass er falsch lag, und, dass er darüber gelogen hatte, dass er und Shannon mehr als Freunde seien.

Jackson starrte sie nur wütend an, zurück ins Haus und auf die Couch gehend, das selbstgefällige Gesicht seiner kleinen Schwester ignorierend. "Zu deiner Information", sagte er und seine Stimme war wütend und abgehackt, "haben wir uns noch nicht geküsst."

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. "Worauf wartest du noch? Es ist ja nicht so als wärst du vorher noch nie geküsst worden." Ihre Augen weiten sich als er nach unten und zur Seite schaute, weg von ihrem forschenden Blick. "Du hast noch nicht, oder?" Als er sich immer noch weigerte ihren Blick zu treffen, aus irgendeinem Grund unfähig seine Schwester anzulügen, verzog er nur sein Gesicht und versuchte so auszusehen als würde er ihre Wort lachhaft finden. „Und warum hast du dann noch nicht Shannon geküsst?"

Jackson zuckte die Achseln, sah sie jedoch immer noch nicht an. „Ich wollte es nicht vermasseln", gab er zu. Es war als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, Worte fingen aus ihm herauszusprudeln in einem gewaltigen Durcheinander, ein Zugeständnis von Gedanken von denen sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, dass er sie jemals in Betracht gezogen hatte. "Ich mag sie wirklich gern und Bobby Brendon hat sie geküsst. Und ich will meinen ersten Kuss nicht mit ihr, wenn ihrer nicht mit mir ist. Und ich bin der Typ, ich sollte die Erfahrung haben. Und was ist, wenn ich nicht gut bin? Und ich wünsche mir nur, dass es jemanden gäbe, den ich zuerst küssen könnte und der danach einfach verschwinden würde. Aber ich will nicht fremdgehen. Und ich werde so nervös, wenn sie geht, denkend, dass ich sie dieses Mal küssen werde, aber dann tue ich es nicht. Und ich will einfach nur jemanden, den ich vertrauen kann. Und..." Er verstummte, immer noch in dem Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken verloren und sich auch kurz darüber wundernd, ob seine kleine Schwester die beste Person war um diese Dinge gegenüber auszusprechen. Aber Miley hatte ihn nur beobachtet, einen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der eindeutig zeigte, dass sie etwas planete und Jackson unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er wollte nicht, dass Miley mit irgendeinem verrückten Plan ankam, um ihn zum küssen zu bringen, es würde nach hinten losgehen, er wusste das es so wäre, aber dann sprang sie von der Couch und verlangte, dass er sich nicht bewegte und, dass sie gleich zurück sei und er lehnte sich einfach nur zurück und wartete, sich überlegend wie er ihr das ausredete was auch immer Verrücktes sie plante.

Fünf Minuten später war sie zurück, eine rote, lockige Clownsperücke auf ihrem Kopf tragend, die sich schrecklich mit ihrem türkisen Top biss, dass sie sich angezogen hatte, und einen lila Pailettenstoffgürtel, den sie nun als Schal um ihren Hals herum trug.

"Miles, was machst du da?", fragte er, sich ein Lachen wegen ihrer lächerlichen Aufmachung verkneifend.

"Ich bin nicht Miley", antwortete sie und versuchte ihren Südstaaten-Akzent zu unterdrücken. "Ich bin Hannah..." Ihre Augen blickten hin und her als sie versuchte sich einen Nachnamen auszudenken. "M-Montana."

Jackson lächelte und spielte mit. "Oh wirklich? Nun, was machst du dann in meinem Haus _Hannah Montana_?" Er sagte den Namen wie einen Witz, sie dafür neckend, dass sie sich so etwas kindisches wie ein Pseudonym ausgedacht hatte.

"Ich bin eine Freundin von Miley", sagte sie, immer noch versuchend ihren Akzent zu unterdrücken und daran scheiternd, bevor sie sich ihren Weg dorthin machte, wo er auf der Couch saß. "Ich bin nur für eine kurze Zeit hier." Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wohin dies führen sollte, aber er nickte verständnisvoll, ein Lächeln zerrte immer noch an seinen Lippen wegen ihrem ausgefallenem Aussehen. "Also", sagte sie, sich für eine Sekunde umsehend, bevor ihre grauen Augen ihn ein weiteres Mal ansahen. „Du kennst mich nun und ich bin Miley ziemlich ähnlich, darum kannst du mir vertrauen." Plötzlich wusste er warum sie tat was sie tat, aber bevor er protestieren konnte, umklammerte ihre kleine Hand sein Kind, ihn festhaltend und ihre Lippen berührten seine. Es war kurz und vorbei, bevor er überhaupt eine Chance zum erwidern hatte. Hannah sprang hoch, ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Nun, ich muss zurück nach ... Montana. Ja, dass ist es, wo ich herkomme. Bis dann!" Und mit einem kleinen Winken war sie verschwunden, zurück in ihr Zimmer hüpfend um sich wieder in Miley Stewart zurückzuverwandeln.

Ein paar Minuten später kam sie wieder, über ihre Freundin aus Montana redend und fragend, ob er eine schöne Zeit mit ihr gehabt hatte, alles während sie immer wieder etwas kicherte. Er nickte nur, sich nicht selbst dazu bringen könnend, sie anzusehen, da die Schuldgefühle einsetzten. Sie war seine Schwester, war das nicht illegal? Es hatte jedoch nichts zu bedeuten, dachte er, es war ja nicht so als wollte er mit seiner Schwester zusammen sein oder so etwas, es war nur ein Kuss gewesen. Außerdem, sagte er sich selbst, hatte er Hannah Montana geküsst, nicht Miley, darum war das okay. Ihr Herz war an der richtigen Stelle.

Seine Schuldgefühle beschwichtigt oder zumindest unter Dankbarkeit begraben (er war wirklich nicht mehr so nervös über Shannon), sah Jackson zu Miley hoch und lächelte. „Danke." Sie grinste einfach nur zurück und nickte einmal.

Ende


End file.
